


'All I want for Christmas is you.'

by yuto_da



Series: Pentaseries. [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Just part, Karaoke, M/M, Not wholly AU, One of My Favorites, Pentagon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trainee Era, mentioned - Freeform, they're just live together in a separate apartment from the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: “But, really,” Hwitaek began after a pause, his hands still running up and down Hyo-jong’s back, “Who’s Mariah Carey?”





	'All I want for Christmas is you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!   
> I recently found this gem called Pentagon and I have been deeply obsessed with them and everything i can find out about them and through that odd fascination, this series of drabbles was born.  
> Enjoy and do comment.  
> I haven't finished watching their videos and i haven't really gotten their characters well, so if i make an OC mistake please forgive me and bear with it.

’The music was audible from downstairs when Hwitaek parked the car and exited the vehicle. The apartment building they lived in had an elevator but Hwitaek was feeling rather energetic and chose the stairs instead, taking them two at a time till he reached the top level where the music was far louder and could be clearly heard through the door.

 _‘I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need (and I)  
Don't care about the presents’_  
   
Hwitaek kept his keys in the lock and unlocked the door; a nervous laugh building in his throat already.  
 _  
‘Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day‘  
_  
Hwitaek couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled its way out of his chest and out of his mouth, alerting the other male, holding a microphone to his mouth, hips swaying side to side playfully, and a red hat with a fluffy white tip on his head of his presence.   
  
“What are you doing?” Hwitaek asked and closed the door. He shed off his dark blue trench coat and hung it up on the coat rack before bending down and removing his socks, and padding over to his lover and gently grabbing his hand and kissing it.  
  
Hyo-jong laughed and pulled his hand back from Hwitaek and covered his face, flushed bright with embarrassment. “Oh, God!”  
  
Hwitaek laughed even harder at Hyo-jong’s cute, shy manner and came closer and grabbed the microphone from his hands and turned to look at the screen. “Who is she? I’ve never seen her before.”  
  
Hyo-jong’s face lifted at that, eyes wide in shock. “What do you mean you’ve never heard of Mariah Carey?”  
  
Hwitaek shrugged and nervously laughed again. “Nope. I’ve never. This is my first time.”  
  
Hyo-jong took the microphone back and held it up to his mouth, and used his other hand to scan back the song from the beginning. He turned around and gave Hwitaek a playful wink and a breathless laugh before singing in Korean to Hwitaek.  
  
Hwitaek, moved by Hyo-jong’s advances, ended up falling back to sit on the couch and watch, laughing occasionally when the younger male exaggerated a dance.  
  
_‘I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby’’_  
  
Hyo-jong sang the chorus and stretched his hand out towards Hwitaek and did a fancy twist with his wrist, and beckoned Hwitaek over with a fancy ‘come hither’ motion with his fingers, and to finish it off, Hyo-jong sent a wink to Hwitaek.  
  
Hwitaek felt his cheeks turn bright red, just like Hyo-jong’s, and laughed loudly, clapping his hands together like a seal.   
_  
‘Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow (and I)  
I'm just going to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe’_  
  
Hyo-jong glanced up at the ceiling where he’d -at some point- hung up a mistletoe and looked back at Hwitaek, eyebrow raised, taunting Hwitaek.  
 _  
‘Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby’_   
  
Hyo-jong came up close to Hwitaek and teasingly, brushed up against the older male’s leg, before pulling away and dramatically dancing to the beat, all the while his hoarse voice sang out clearly, at the clearest note Hwitaek had ever heard.  
  
It gave him goosebumps.  
  
_‘Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is.’  
_  
Hyo-jong stopped his teasing and daringly climbed onto Hwitaek and straddled him, letting his knees press against the thick outer thighs belonging to his lover and his socked feet rest over his respective shins.  
  
_‘Youuuu_  
You, baby  
Youuuu  
All, all, all, all  
Youuuu’   
  
Hwitaek waited for Hyo-jong to finsh and when he did, he went all out with the applause, clapping even louder than he usually did when he was laughing and far more enthusiastically. The excited action was enough to make Hyo-jong blush even harder and hide his face in Hwitaek’s neck, making Hwitaek laugh and hold him close.  
  
“That was amazing, Hyo!” Hwitaek said, and rubbed his back comfortingly. “I’m really happy.”  
  
“Don’t. Just don’t mention it.” Hyo-jong begged, voice muffled by Hwitaek’s neck, “Ever.”  
  
Hwitaek laughed again and pulled his lover from his body enough to look at Hyo-jong properly. “I’m serious, Hyo. It was incredible. You, the song, your voice, all of it, was incredible. I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Hwitaek learned a few months into their friendship, back when they were trainees, that Hyo-jong was incredibly insecure of his voice. Hwitaek had tried to encourage Hyo-jong in all the ways he could, telling him his voice was unique, that it sounded smooth and rang clear in the best way, and no one else could replace him in Pentagon, but there was only so much Hwitaek could do or say.  
  
Making Hyo-jong believe something wasn’t impossible per say, but it stopped having the intended effect when he refused to listen so, Hwitaek reduced the amount of times he assured Hyo-jong of his beauty, but made sure the times he did say them, he meant them with all his heart and soul and did his best to convey his sincerity.  
  
Hyo-jong’s cheeks, ears, and face and part of his neck turned a darker red color but he nodded his head shyly and refused to meet Hwitaek’s gaze. “Thank you...” He mumbled and look down at his hands and the place where his waist connected with Hwitaek, finding it the most interesting thing to do.  
  
“But, really,” Hwitaek began after a pause, his hands still running up and down Hyo-jong’s back, “Who’s Mariah Carey?”


End file.
